


The Great Wizarding Schools

by Birger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 11 wizarding schools, Africa, Alaska, Ancient Egypt, Australia, Beauxbatons, Canada, China, Chinese Dragon, Greece, Harry Potter - Freeform, India, Italy, Koldovstoretz, MACUSA, Magic, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Middle East, Ministry of Magic, Multi, Overpopulation, Phoenix - Freeform, Russia, Soviet Union, Spirits, Uagadou (Harry Potter), Ukraine - Freeform, Wandless Magic, Wands, Wizarding Schools, Wizarding World, Worldbuilding, Yumboe, feng huang - Freeform, greenland, inuit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birger/pseuds/Birger
Summary: Some ideas and interpretations I have about the other wizarding schools that JK Rowling has not revealed yet. Open for suggestions.





	1. Koldovstoretz-The Russian School

The year 1525, The Koldovstoretz Institute ("Koldovstoretz" in Russian translates to "Palace of witchcraft") was founded and built at the Eastern edge of the Russian Empire, in the midst of the Baikal Lake, Siberia making it nearly impossible for malevolent witch hunters to access. The shape and architecture of the palace came to strongly resemble the Saint Basils Catedral of Moscow, although much bigger on both the inside and the outside and extends under water. Because Russia is way too big for traveling by apparition or floo powder, the students of Koldovstoretz travel to the school's location by train, through the Underground Russian Rail Road Network (shortened U.R.R.R.N ) that connects many magical locations throughout the country. When they reach the coast of the Baikal Lake, they're boarding a ship that takes them to the palace.

Over the years the institute came to accept youngsters from not only Russia but also from countries such as Ukraine, Belarus, Kazakhstan, and Armenia, just to name a few. Even long after these countries would gain independence, they would continue sending some of their children to Koldovstoretz for education. The downside of such an enormous range of admittance quickly became prevalent as the Institute would have to find a way to even out the already massive student population that consisted of several thousand. For a long time, the only families that could send their kids the school were the ones that could pay the yearly fee and which gave benefited upper-class pureblood families an advantage when applying their children to the Palace of witchcraft. The muggle-borns that did attend the school was often met with prejudice and had a hard time gaining acceptance. This was arguably due to the witch hunting to that was historically relevant in Russia which led to many pureblood wizards hating everything muggle related.  
From the year 1918, the MagBureau, the Magical Bureau of Russia passed on the law that Koldovstoretz should be open for anyone who wished to attend and that it was te school’s responsibillity to expand to fit the forever growing number of students. Foreigners are required to learn how to speak fluent Russian before attending. Hags, veelas, werewolves and various half breeds also became allowed to apply if they wish. 

Many of the sacred pure-blood families felt like this reform of magical Russia and Koldovstoretz had taken away their status and identity leading to some of them resorting to dark magic and a life of crime and corruption. One certain Koldovstoretz graduate named Antonin Dolohov from Ukraine, was an example of this as he joined Tom Riddle and his death eaters when they were visiting the Soviet Union looking for new recruits.

There are 10 so-called "communes" of Koldovstoretz that students are randomly sorted into upon arrival. The Institute puts a lot of emphasis on discipline and respect and has a low tolerance for rule-breaking, prejudice, and violence. Students that do not conform to their rules may be put under the subject of severe punishment or suspension. The school is very self-functioning and do not need any house elves or other magical creatures to labour for it. Instead, the students (usually the younger ones) must do work like cooking, cleaning and renovating the classrooms and dormitories by themselves. This forces them to learn magic that will make it easier to carry out these tasks.

The school uniform consists of grey robes and collar skirts but prefects dress in purple uniforms as a symbol of higher status and responsibility. An interesting fact about the school is that students play a special form Quidditch where they ride on uprooted trees instead of broomsticks. Every 7th-year Koldovstoretz participates in a potions competition with Hogwarts, Mahoutokoro, and Uagadou. The competition consists of a selected student from each school that will be transported into an enchanted garden where they'll be tasked with creating the best potion.


	2. Feng Huang Academy-The Chinese School

he name of this school is based on the magical, Chinese phoenix Feng Huang. Feng Huang Academy was founded in the Sichuan mountains in southern China during the Han Dynasty by great witch Fei Hong who named it after her pet Feng Huang. Prior to the statute of secrecy, Chinese wizards and witches were held in high regard by muggles (Chinese term being, fan ren, meaning "mortal" in Mandarin), particularly emperors, kings/queens and warlords who found great use of their powers. Since the wand did not yet exist Asia yet it was harder for wizards to channel their magic which made to Fei Hong and her fellow magicians to ask the current Emperor Houshao of Han for help with the construction of the school. Houshao willingly agreed to send thousands of menial workers, architects, etc, to the mountains of Sichuan in order to construct the school in exchange for magical assistance when needed. In return of the fan rens help, Chinese wizards would remain helpful and loyal to them for thousands of years assisting them in many tasks like the building of the great wall and defending the country against foreign enemies until the statute of secrecy came into place year 1694.

It is said that Fei Hong could fly without a broom and or any other means. However, no one succeeded in replicating her flight ability after her death and unsupported flight was seen as a myth until Tom Riddle succeeded in replicating the power during his world-traveling journeys in the 50s and 60s.

Feng Huang has the second largest student population of the great 11, second only to Uagadou in Uganda. Over 10 000 students attend the Academy every year in modern times. Since there are many different languages and dialects spoken in the country, it was decided that only the most widely spoken, Mandarin and Cantonese would be used at school. Students are given the choice of deciding which dialect they want to have their classes on, prior to their enrollment.

The students are carefully selected by the school board. Potential students are often forced to pass some kind of admittance exam or magical trial before attending. They also make sure that a steady number of Muggleborns are admitted as well due to the need of keeping themselves updated with modern technology and politics of the non-magical world.

There are plenty of smaller schools in the country for those who are not admitted. The students that attend the school are picked up by a flying djonk ship every August that flies them to the school's location in the mountains of Sichuan. There's at least one djonk for every province.

Feng Huang Academy is now owned by the Chinese Ministry of Magic and is thus specifically centered around Mainland China. There are however a number of children from other East Asian wizarding nations, including Korea, Taiwan, Laos, Vietnam, Thailand, and Malaysia attending every year. This is crucial in order to establish good international relationships.

Tibetan kids generally don't attend Feng Huang due to the Tibetan Ministry of Magic's policies from distancing themselves from China due to the long-standing feud between their Muggle-counterparts. Instead, Tibet has its own school that has gone under the radar for very long due to its humble nature and lack of prestigeful thinking.

Because of the high number of students, it is not possible to have a single building as a school, but instead, it consists of a number of different pagoda temples that serve as lecture halls and shelter for the students. One can basically claim that Feng Huang mimics a city where all buildings have an educational purpose. The gatekeepers of the school are sentient Chinese dragons that are capable of transforming into humans at will and change the weather as they desire. There are also Feng Huang birds all over the region that oversees the students and informs the staff should unsuspecting fan ren come close to the school borders.

Feng Huang Academy like the other non-western wizarding schools teaches wandless magic as a compulsory subject, which means that they have to put greater pressure on their students in order to succeed in achieving this advanced form of magic. The oldest students year manage to get objects to levitate, conjuring fire, create optic illusions all without a wand.

It takes a lot more energy and practice to perform wandless spellcasting safely and professionally and you need to be well in touch with your mind and body. Both students and teachers meditate every morning and evening and practice tai chi and other forms of choreography to clear their minds and focus their energy. One consequence of teaching this form of magic is that they must enroll the students at the age of 10 and let them graduate at 18 due to the amount of time and patience required to achieve and develop this advanced form of magic.

This does not mean that Chinese wizards and witches completely disregard wands, only that they prefer not to use them in everyday situations and saves them for more difficult spells. The wand was first introduced in China during the 1200s by wizard explorers from Europe but didn't become mainstream until the late 19th century. There are classes that teach well-known Latin spells like "Accio", "Wingardium Leviosa" and "Alohomora" etc. Although China has its own versions of these spells spoken at Ancient Chinese languages that share the same purpose.

Once every decade since 1946 as a symbol of the end of the Sino-Japanese war Feng Huang Academy has partaken in an Asian Triwizard tournament with Mahoutokoro the Japanese school of magic and the Baranghati Institute of India and South Asia.


	3. Baranghati-The Indian School

The Baranghati Temples were built during the time of the Gurjar Pratihiar Empire, somewhere in the Rajasthani desert of Northen India as a small city-state where magical and non-magical folks alike could live together. Since the pure-blood bias and anti-Muggleborn sentiment of Europe never really spread itself in Asia the relationship between Indian wizards and Muggles worked significantly better compared to those of Britain and the United States.

Overtime the Baranghati Temples were overtaken by the wizarding Marahaja and Maharani and was made into a private and elitist wizarding school for all kids in India whose families were able to pay the unimaginable high study fees. Although particularly reserved for Indians, children from Nepal, Tibet (which is independent from China in the wizarding world), Bangladesh, Pakistan, Iran, Malaysia, and Sri Lanka attend in large numbers every year. Many students are forced to undergo a series of trials before attending. These trials serve as admission exams and test the potentials students' skill in magic and knowledge of the wizarding world. Muggleborns does not need to undergo any trial since they are randomly selected by the school board.

The Maharaja that is a charge of the Institute has always made sure that a steady number of Muggleborns are accepted into the Institute in order to keep themselves updated about what is currently going on in the non-magical world which has become especially relevant since the Indian Ministry of Magic signed the Statute of Secrecy during the mid-19th century, far later than most countries. This has resulted in that Indian wizards take that Statute much less serious than in other parts of the world. For many, the Secrecy laws are just something that exists on paper and feels free to befriend, marry and expose magic to Muggle with little to no punishment. Although this may vary from State to State.

Except being able to pay the fees (which differs from student to student) the ones who attend need to able to speak either Hindi, Sanskrit, Persian, or English in order to attend. Despite its selectiveness, Baranghati is still one of the largest wizarding schools with a student body over 7000 pupils and hundreds of teachers to accommodate it.

Students that are accepted into the school receive an attendance letter carried by a hawk, at the age of 10 and a flying carpet that will take them to the temples. The school itself is massive consisting of countless temples and monasteries surrounded by an artificial rainforest home to many magical creatures.

Much of the curriculum consists of wandless and spiritual magic. By the time of graduation, students can perform nearly all basic spells without a wand. Many students are capable of becoming an animagus by the age of 14 enabling them to transform into Indian wildlife such as elephants, tigers, cobras, and peafowls. Older students are allowed to be taught what in Europe is called for dark arts such as necromancy, blood magic, soul magic, parseltongue, etc.

Brittish magizoologist Newt Scamander once visited the school during his world-traveling journeys during the early 1920s where he temporarily worked as a guest teacher in "Care of Magical Creatures". In exchange for his efforts, he received help from many powerful and experienced teachers to create the magically enlarged space within his suitcase to hold whatever fantastic beast he would encounter later.


	4. Wanamangura-The Australian School

Australia was discovered much earlier by western wizards than by the western muggles. Already by the mid-15th-century wizards from Europe traveled to the Antipodes to study the strange magical flora and fauna and to meet the local, mysterious aborigines the natives of Australia. As the magical aborigines lacked wands and because they were mostly peaceful people they did not stand much chance against malevolent European wizards who would abuse their powers to drive them away from there to take their lands. Luckily, most of the newly arrived wizards were not like that and instead made friends and learn from the native tribes and the witch huntings intensified in Europe all the more wizards found themselves fleeing from the old world to Australia in hope of freer and happier lives. Over time they set up their own villages and establishments all over the country while some managed to co-live with the aborigines.

The wizarding families that managed to live among aborigines were shared facts about a mysterious place called the "Wanamangura caves", named after the rainbow serpent, set underground in the western Outback. It was a placed where young wizards and witches all over the country had been wandering for hundreds of years to be taught magic by the elders. Some aborigines that were able to thrust the western settlers offered to show their children these tunnels and so they flew on broomsticks that the Europeans brought from home to the location of the tunnels. The elders had heard news of the white settlers and while initially suspicious opened up and offered to teach the newcomers aboriginal magic in exchange for learning about how to create and use wands. Many of the settlers kids had previously been educated and dropped out of schools like Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were now being introduced to new kinds they had not been taught before such as animagi and native magic like shamanism and spirituality. It was difficult at first to be taught in the many different languages used by the natives but they quickly adopted themselves over time.

While most wizarding communities went separate ways from their muggle counterparts after the establishment of the statute of secrecy in the late 17th century, Aussie wizards didn't bother to and would remain in contact with the native non-magicals for a long time whom respected their differences. Thanks to the mostly, friendly relationship between wizards the non-magicals Wanamangura has always been devoid of blood status hierarchy ideologies. It wasn't until the British discoverer James Cook discovered the country and muggle settlers began to invade the lands that the previously friendship between Aussie wizards and muggles began to strain and drift apart.

By the mid 19th century the Australian Ministry of magic made a deal with its equivalent in New Zeeland to allow children from said country to attend Wanamangura. Any wizard or witch born or lives in Australia and New Zeeland is automatically offered to attend the school through a dream message while they sleep during their 11th birthday. If they wish to attend they will buy all the supplies necessary and travel by own means to the school.

Wanamangura is both above and underground. Above, it takes the appearance of a gated community surrounded by a fence. Inside there are many different small bungalows, that are much bigger on the inside, which serves as the shelter for staff and students. Most lessons are however kept underground in the caves. It is neither dark or depressing studying there since the tunnels are enchanted with weather spells that reflect the time of the day. Sunny during day dark at the night, with illusions of stars and the moon projected at the roofs. There are sections of the caves that reflect environments that clearly doesn't belong to the Outback dessert such as Northen Australian rainforest or New Zeeland glacier. These sections were created for care for magical creatures and herbology. The school is not complete without a quidditch arena. The Quidditch arena is mostly underground but is open to the Surface through a large hole at the center of the school area.

Wanamangura lacks any school uniform which means that the students are allowed to dress as they please whether it be formal or casual. Older students between 15 and 17 allowed to study animagi. Many students can transform into Antipodean wildlife such as Kangaroos, koalas, cassowaries, kiwi birds, etc. Any animagus at school needs to be registered so they don't misuse their powers should their animal form be a dangerous one such as a taipan or a tarantula.

It is a diverse school made of a student body that is made of over 2000 students and consist of both wizards with foreign and indigenous ancestry. There are classes that teach Aboriginal and Maori magic that is quite foreign to European magicians. Wanamangura does not have houses based upon personality traits or inner values like Hogwarts and Ilvermorny and students are instead randomly selected a house on arrival. It is, of course, okay to change house should they not fit in the one they've selected.


	5. OMI-The Egyptian School

Osiris Memorial Institue is one of the oldest and most mysterious of wizarding schools.

It was founded during the 18th dynasty, 1340 BC by the orders of Pharaoh Tutankhamun. That was because spellcasters in this era were held in high regard by Egyptian muggles and the Pharaoh wanted the casters to reach their full potential in order to help him and his kingdom with various tasks, hence a school was created at his wish. A beautiful oasis in the desert area now known as the Arabian Desert, east of the Nile was chosen as a location. After years of planning to construct and to build, Osiris Memorial Institute was finally finished. The name is obviously based on the Egyptian god, Osiris, the god of fertility, alcohol, agriculture, the afterlife, the dead, resurrection, life, and vegetation. The Institute came to take the form of a massive Pyramid that would make Cheops of Giza look small in comparison.

Since the wand was yet to be invented, it took much longer time for magicians to learn how to channel their magic than it does today. Hence why OMI historically used to enroll Egyptian spellcasters of any age be it a kid or adult. Although that has changed now to enroll students from age 11 to 18.

Many magical creatures of Egypt live in the Oasis as protectors or for the case of studies such as the Egyptian heron-like phoenix the bennu and serpopards (Leopards with serpent-like necks) and griffins.

By the late 1800s, the Egyptian Ministry of Magic decided the School would be open to all Arab speaking wizarding nations such as Sudan, Libya, Palestine, Jordan and Saudi Arabia causing the student body to greatly increase.

Lessons are taught in Arabic but many spells are cast in ancient Egyptian languages. While all students have access to wands many older students prefer to cast spells through hand gestures and pointing their fingers.

Mainly for the sake of tradition students travels on huge flying carpets to the Oasis on the first day of the school year. During school days the students live in the dormitories situated in the catacombs underneath the pyramid. Students are allowed to travel home during weekends, using floo powder. The Oasis is enchanted with temperature and weather spells to make the burning days a little colder and the freezing nights a bit warmer in order to make life more bearable for the students.


End file.
